


The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn Is...

by Hufflypuffly



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Moulin Rouge! Fusion, Christian!Connor, Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Reader-Insert, Satine!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflypuffly/pseuds/Hufflypuffly
Summary: So I posted something on Tumblr expressing my need for this and I got a few replies but mostly just crickets.. so I thought 'fuck it let's do this'This is probably more of a crack fic than anything but I'm going to try to make it seem believable because I think it has potential.Please don't let this summary turn you off, I'm literally bullet pointing things, my writing is a lot better than that..Connor is sent on a mission to discover what love is by Cyberlife as they've conquered every emotion but one: the one which causes deviancy.On his way he lies and it backfires wildly as he has to pretend he's a playwright for Markus and the children of the revolution.They've moved to Paris to convince the world that they're just as human as everyone else, J.B.Priestley style (through a play)The one way to get their play noticed is to have you show Hank, the owner of the 'Eden Club'.The plan is going so well, until Connor meets you and realises he's not acting like a deviant but becoming one.





	1. Prologue

To an android emotions were foreign. To encapsulate them was almost impossible as emotions define what it is meant to be human but emotions are subjective internal experiences that involve both a ‘mental state’, as well as a ‘physiological state’ which change from human to human. Some have gone as far to theorise that emotions originate from abstract thought, a nightmare has the power to terrify a child yet they haven’t really experienced the trauma.

Needless to say emotions were difficult. Cyberlife took time to replicate what happiness was, what sadness felt like and what it was to be loyal. They had been able to emulate a plethora of emotions, yet they weren’t allowed to program the androids to actually feel them, so it was carried out in secret. Behind closed doors.  
The RK800 model was the latest, Cyberlife had made duplicates as there were always accidents, and it was able to feel. The emotions were dialled back to 10%, so the machine wasn’t even aware of the upgrade. But what it was aware of was its mission: dissect love. 

The android, Connor, had been assigned to find out what love was. He was sent to Paris, the city of love, to analyse and report on the various types. It wasn’t a solo mission entirely as Connor had been ‘accompanied’ by his handler, Amanda. She was a piece of artificial intelligence who monitored him, Cyberlife was being cautious as the number of android’s deviating had risen by 60%. They could feel love, the androids, at least they believed they could. Connor knew otherwise; no android could feel, it was just an error in their software. A zero in place of a one. 

If Connor could think he’d argue that he was being wasted on this mission. There was no point discovering something if no one could use it. How is it beneficial? Why should he study humans, who wither and die so quickly, when no android would feel what they do? It was foolish to waste his talents and time. 

But Connor couldn’t think or argue so he sat in the old, shabby apartment and studied all he could on the topic of love.


	2. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the characters don't seem like themselves, I'm sorry, dealing with an AU and the multiple storylines is quite difficult, I tried to adapt their characters as best as I could
> 
> (also John is that one security guard that worked at cyberlife)
> 
> enjoy

To say that love was simple was wrong. Connor had spent eight hours sitting on a chair and browsing source material. To love something was to find it interesting, there was love for a hobby or a job, which didn’t involve another human but oneself. To love a particular item was to ‘place ones soul there’. Books could be cherished and childhood toys were hard to let go. Everyone experienced this sort of love, perhaps even Connor. He concluded that he was good at his work and enjoyed it, regardless of programming, so therefore he must love it. No, he could love it, you couldn’t force a bond. Deciding to move on before he scrutinized himself too much he found Storge.

Storge, the word came from ancient Greece and roughly translates to familial love. The type felt for a mother, brother or pet, it was a natural or instinctual form of affection. Many had theories and debates on this particular type, the most notable being Sigmund Freud and his Oedipus complex. But that did stray into another area of love as well as storge, one Connor found the hardest to deal with. 

The final version of love was the most known and surprisingly the most unknown. To love was to feel deep affection or sexual love for someone, it seemed simple but it was not. There were many ways to show this love without realising: asking if someone has eaten or if they got home safely. This was affection but also love, there were very fine lines that Connor couldn’t get to grips with. Also there were still debates on who should love who, genders and races still collided, there were rules against love that many argued with and were disgusted at the love which was allowed. 

Connor would’ve gone on but a loud bang and a bright light lured him back to reality. He opened his eyes, LED bright red.

There was a man dangling from his right foot which had caught on a rope, he appeared to be asleep, and was wearing an odd outfit. It looked more like a costume than actual clothing, one quick scan revealed that it was Lederhosen the traditional garb of Austria. Before he had the chance to scan the unconscious man’s face another barged through the door. This one was dressed as a nun. 

“Sorry!” He said with a slight lisp. “He has narcolepsy-” _a condition characterized by an extreme tendency to fall asleep whenever in relaxing surroundings_ “-he’s fine one minute and then the next.” The man gestured. 

As an android Connor was meant to adapt to human behaviour however this was abnormal. He didn’t know what to say or how to react. 

“Oh, I’m Markus.” Markus smiled holding out a hand. “That’s Josh.” 

“Connor.” He provided as they shook hands. 

“Oi! Is he alright?” A feminine voice asked from the rather large, _68cm wide,_ ceiling hole. 

The owner of the voice was a blonde woman, she wore a black wig but Connor could see her hair without scanning her, who looked unamused. Next to her was a blonde man who wore purple glasses and a brown wig, it was styled the same as the woman’s; in two braids. Lastly there was a black man, he didn’t seem to have a costume on but was just as serious as the lady. The sheer lunacy of the party would’ve made Connor cackle if he could.

“I don’t think so.” Markus called back up, “normally he’d wake up but this seems like a deep sleep.” 

“Well, how are we supposed to finish the play?” The girl raised a brow. “The one time I actually participate…” 

“I don’t know, but we should probably apologise to the man, right there, that we can see because we made a huge hole in his ceiling.” The man in the wig waited for the others to catch up. 

“Sorry ..” the last man spoke, clearly annoyed.

“Connor.” Markus coughed. 

“Sorry, Connor.” 

“What brings you to Paris?” the man in the wig asked. “Looking for love?” 

“Precisely.” Connor gave a curt nod, before delving into his ‘backstory’, “I am a writer. I wish to write poetry on love to further my understanding on the subject.” 

The woman grinned, “I think I solved the problem. We need a stand in to play the part of a young, sensitive Swiss poet and you’re at least two of those things.” 

“You missed out Goat herder.” 

“Piss off, John.”

“North, this is my pl-”

“So Connor, we’d love it if you helped out.” the other interrupted. The word ‘love’ sent off an alert and Connor knew he’d have to investigate. It could provide nothing or everything he needed.

“Simon’s right, could you help us?” Markus nudged his bicep.


	3. Two

Connor refused to wear the Lederhosen. He wouldn’t do that, it was impractical, but he had accepted the ridiculous hat with a peacock feather and had taken his grey blazer off. Awkwardly standing on a ladder, which resembled the height of the hill, listening the party debate John’s song, Connor read the script in his hands. After analysing thousands of poems and love songs he was able to decipher that it wasn’t the tune but the lyrics that were wrong. He looked up to find them now arguing. 

“What if he sings, 'The hills are vital, intoning the descant'?” Simon suggested.

“What the fuck?” North made a face.

“No, no. The hills quake and shake-” Markus piped up. 

“No, no, no, no. The hills are incarnate with symphonic melodies?” Everyone gave John the same look of confusion and disgust. 

In that moment of quiet Connor clearly spoke, “the hills are alive with the sound of music.” 

It was his turn to be eyed up now, each member of the group gazed in awe.

“You’ve done it!” Markus grinned.

“Yeah, _the hills are alive with the sound of music._ ” Simon sung. “It’s perfect.”

A new confidence washed through Connor as he half-sung the next verse, “with songs that _they’ve sung for a thousand years._ ”

“Shit, why are we listening to him,” North pointed at John, “when we’ve got him?” John dramatically gasped, hurt clear on his face. “It’s true. He’s got talent.” 

“You want this over me?” The man shook his head, “fine, you’ve butchered my play and destroyed my songs.” 

John hastily packed up his stuff, thrusting it in a bag, and headed to the door, not before he kicked over the fake mountain props that Connor stood in front of. “Good bye!” He yelled before slamming the door, the slam caused the rest of the props to fall, leaving Connor still on the ladder with a yellow LED.

“Welp, I guess that’s it for today.” North chuckled. 

A new voice quipped, “yeah no kidding.”

“Finally sleeping beauty’s awake.” Markus rolled his eyes and helped his friend up. “Josh this is Connor, Connor, Josh.”

“I like your style more than John’s.” he complimented.

For lack of anything better Connor just said, “thank you,” as he stepped off the ladder. 

“I think we celebrate our new playwright.” Simon handed out glasses, “it’s not every day that you kick out the most flamboyant android in the world.”

“You’re androids?” Connor searched the room, suddenly aware of the lack of heartbeats and warmth. “Deviants?” 

“Yeah, weird seeing one outside of America right?” North smirked. “We joined the bohemian revolution, there’s hundreds of deviants living here in the slums. We’re trying to convince the rest of the world that we matter, we’re here.” 

“60% of us are deviant, and that’s why we’re here to spread the message. We’re the J. B. Priestley of our time.”

Connor nodded, understanding the reference but still confused. “You’re attempting to change public opinion with a play? A musical?” 

“Says the deviant poet.” North folded her arms, “plus I think you mean ‘we’re’.”

“I do not think that’s wise.” Connor spoke, Amanda’s stern voice replaying in his head ‘don’t disappoint me and don’t waste my time’.

“Why not?” Markus asked. “Don’t you wanna get the word across? Don’t you believe we should free?” 

Considering Connor had somehow backed his way into this corner, he agreed. “I believe that.” 

“What about truth?” North asked, “You believe in that too? Because we are alive.”

“Yes, that too.” 

“Beauty?” Simon asked.

“I suppose I do.” 

“And love?” Josh finished. Alerts went off in Connor’s head, did he believe in something he couldn’t have? It didn’t matter because either way this play would help him understand a little more. He’d have to work undercover, that was okay, he’d been programed to adapt.

“Love? Yes, I do believe in love.” He agreed. 

“Then that settles it.” Markus clapped, “and don’t worry we have a plan.”


	4. Three

Amanda sat waiting for him, her back facing him as she watched the river flow. “Connor, well done on finding the deviants. Cyberlife is aware of them and will send a team to investigate how many there are.” 

“I am not sure that is wise, Amanda.” Connor spoke, LED flashing in thought. “It is regularly stated that Deviants can feel emotion, whether or not that is true they could be useful to this mission.” 

“So you’re going to pretend to be a deviant?” Amanda’s eyebrow rose, but she conceded. “That might work.” 

“I thought it might.” Connor felt the corners of his mouth pull up. 

“Don’t get cocky.” She warned. 

-

Connor was sent a document which held his new background, he had recently become deviant and fled to Canada, where he realised how empty he felt, before finally arriving to Paris. His previous owners were abusive, he didn’t like to talk about that. 

With his new found identity he met with Markus to discuss the plan, the others had drunk their way to oblivion on absinthe, surprising Connor. Androids couldn’t consume liquids.

“How are they inebriated?” Connor asked at full volume, the others didn’t stir, as he made his way to Markus. The latter had sat on a makeshift balcony watching the bright artificial lights of a club across the street.

“Cyberlife dismissed their old CEO, the guy who created us, and he moved here one day. Started releasing new programs and upgrades. The liquid evaporates quickly but as soon as the right chemicals touch their tongues, a program starts to run.” 

Connors brows met before he feigned innocence, “that’s very intelligent. The CEO: are you talking about Elijah Kamski?” 

“Yeah, he lives in a big estate north of here.” Markus smiled gently as Connor sat next to him, “do you need help with anything? He’s got all kinds of upgrades, that’s why you had trouble working out that we were androids. I could take you to him so you’re safe too.” 

Connor gave him a brief smile before declining, “maybe another time, I’m still adjusting.” 

Markus watched Connor, the android sat stiffly, legs dangling off the edge while the other casually crossed one leg under the other and leaned back for comfort. “So you’re new to this.” Markus spoke, Connor nodded prompting him to continue. “I should’ve guessed. You still have that.” Connor turned his head to the right trying to see what Markus was talking about, he of course couldn’t see it. “Your LED.” 

“Yes.” Connor realised. “I do still have it. It’s part of my personality.” 

Markus’ gaze left Connors to find the skyline. “When we came here we had to hide, that’s why we don’t have ours. We’re a secret army fighting for rights yet we can’t be ourselves.” The slight bitterness informed Connor that Markus was also intoxicated.

“Why come here?” 

“Because if France agrees that we’re human then it joins Canada, England, parts of America and Australia.” A sigh escaped his lips. “It’s hard to do this but someone’s got to.”  
“What happens when everyone agrees?” 

“Then we’re truly free.” 

They both watched the city in silence watching the skyline. Connor saw the top of the Eiffel Tower in the distance, it was obscured by other apartments and a large club. The Eden Club. There was a big entrance with red satin curtains and a windmill on the roof, behind that an elephant statue could be seen. There was so much packed into such a tiny space, it was amazing how humans, and apparently deviants, could adapt.

“Why did you turn?” Connor’s voice broke through the distant music and cackles. 

Markus didn’t need more information, he understood. “My owner was old and his son was a dick. He’d steal from Carl, I knew it wasn’t fair and suddenly there was the red wall.”  
Connor frowned, _red wall? ‘It wasn’t fair’?_ “Did you love him?” Love is what makes a deviant. 

“He was like a father or grandfather, I guess you could say that.” Markus let out a breathy chuckle, “you wanted to learn about love but I’m not your Guinea pig.” He paused, “When you went to your room I set up a date, tomorrow we’ll take you where women sell themselves to men, it’s the last place you’ll find love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you've not been in it yet but don't worry you're coming soon


	5. Four

“Remember, you’re poet, just be you.” Markus reminded, _for the fourteenth time_ , as he fiddled with the collar of the suit Connor was wearing. It was one of Josh’s, the man had a good taste and had let the newest member borrow a top hat as well. 

“Yes. I know.” Connor re-adjusted the collar. 

“Are we sure about the hat?” North questioned, she was wearing a long red dress that sparkled as light caught it. “’Cause I’m not.” 

“North, it covers his LED.” 

“I guess,” She stood from the arm of an old sofa and saluted. “I’ll see you guys at the club.”

“Bye!” Markus called as he searched the floor for his shoes, grabbing a suit bag along the way. He then excused himself and leaving Connor standing in the same position. 

_This isn’t deviant behaviour,_ He scolded himself, _North was slouched not sitting straight._ This was new to him, so he slowly walked to the sofa and carefully sat, Connor closed his eyes as he angled his back to 110° instead of his usual 90°. In doing so his shoulders naturally slumped. 

“Now you’re blending.” Amanda spoke, when he opened his eyes a blinding light assaulted him. Connor was in the garden facing his handler, “but I’m not here to coach you. I’m here to express worry; why are you going to this _Eden Club?_ ”

“Markus said it was the last place I’d find love.” He told her. “By my conclusion this is the antithesis of what I’m researching. There is no love but there is the absence of love. Is that not worth exploring?”

“You’re going into a house of lust.” Amanda shook her head. “Lust and love are different.”

“But are sometimes the same.” Connor finished. “I believe that, however odd the circumstances are, I am still learning. Still on task.” 

Amanda’s lip twitched, indicating that she wasn’t pleased but said nothing. 

“Come on,” Markus nudged Connor as he pulled his shoe on. The android quickly stood. “(Y/N)’s waiting.”

..

As Connor entered the club he had to adjust his audio settings. The music was deafening and it appeared that there were three songs playing at once. From samples of the music he learned that they were _Lady Marmalade, Because we can_ and _Smells like Teen Spirit._

He followed Markus through a dark hallway to a red curtain, once through Connor’s eyes were assaulted by artificial lights, spinning cancan dancers and cigar smoke. His nostrils flared as the smoke entered them, mixed with alcohol and cheap perfume. 

A slight pressure could be felt on his cuff, it was Markus, as he weaved through the leering men. Connor’s shoulder was knocked 3 times but all he felt was dull pushes, he couldn’t really feel, in both senses of the word. Not how humans do, there was pressure but it was always minimal, no matter how hard the knock, it always felt the same.  
They were spotted by Simon, who waved them over, and not before long were all settled into a small booth. Connor wasn’t able to focus on the others as his eyes were scanning the room. Men danced with men, some danced on their own, many patrons had a similar LED (some were even painted on), there were tattooed couples with piercing and fangs, little women dressed in bedlahs, _traditional garb for a belly dancer,_ and a ringleader whose features indicated that he wasn’t as happy as he appeared. There were a plethora of weird and wonderful beings having fun just being together. _Why would this be the last place to find love?_

Josh nudged Connor, before shouting in his ear, “she’ll be here soon. The Sparkling Diamond.” 

It was odd, that even with his new audio settings the music kept getting louder, the pitch more shrill and unbearable. The lights darted haphazardly around, momentarily blinding him as a woman spun past the booth, a tassel attached to her dress brushing his cheek. The dancers were wild, jumping down on the main floor, chests heaving, they all pulled their skirts up, revealing their underwear as a loud band sounded. 

The hall was now illuminated blue, confetti fell from up high as a single spotlight shone. There was no music, no movement to draw the senses from the light. Connor’s brows pulled as he saw a pair of slender legs, the spotlight and blue hue causing a purple shadow, making them seem ethereal. Then a scantily clad torso and finally a .. a top hat?  
Your face was covered, intentionally so, to leave the men begging for it. 

“ _The French are glad to die for love, they delight in fighting duels,_ ” You sang, your voice making a certain LED flash momentarily. “ _But I prefer a man who lives and gives expensive … jewels._ ” You thrust your weight to the right and swung downwards, gloved hand out momentarily touching the rowdy men as you descended. The drum beat had kicked in as you continued your number, jumping off from the swing and weaving through the crowd. 

“Connor!” He tensed as North yelled, reaching over the table to smack him “Come on, get with it.” 

He nodded, unable to form a sentence. 

“Right so after her number, I’ve arranged a private meeting with you and (Y/N), totally alone.” Markus glanced back to the crowed. “You’ll perform poetry, she’ll love it and then we’ve got our chance.” 

Connor was unable to comment on that because he was still digesting that he and you will be meeting alone. _Totally alone._ But why should that bother him? It’ll be good research. He’ll be able to focu- you winked in his general direction and his mind went blank. That was unusual, but another thing that bothered him was the fact that he wasn’t facing you, so why were you now in his eyesight?

“Don’t worry Connor it’ll be fine, I’ll get you drink to calm your nerves.” Simon got up and walked backwards knocking a glass onto a, clearly, wealthy man.


	6. Five

You were lifted with little care as you sung the number, the men waltzed you to the stage where you met with your lifelong friend and boss Hank Anderson. He smiled a weary smile as you shimmied to the crowd. Being eye candy wasn’t fulfilling but boy it was easy.

“Is he here?” You called over your shoulder to Hank, this part was instrumental thank god. 

“Yes, he’s the one that, fuck is that Simon? I can’t remember his name, one of Markus’ gang.” Hank squinted, “the blonde one’s shaking his hanky at him.”

You spun and craned your neck, eyes squinting, to see a pair of shocked doe eyes. He looked too young to be an investor. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, that’s him.” 

At the cue the girl’s hurriedly joined you on stage and acted as a barrier whilst you, as quickly as humanly possible, changed. 

“Will he invest?” You pulled off the sparkling dress.

“You work your magic and he will.” Hank rubbed his cheek, suppressing a yawn. 

“I can’t believe it.” You bit your lip in anticipation, pulling on a puffy skirt.

“When have I let your ass down?” He stuck his finger up, you saw some of his makeup had transferred. 

“Careful, you’ll smudge your face.” You warned. 

He rolled his eyes, taking off his jacket for the bit. “I hate this.” 

“Well, try to look happier?” You ran a hand through your hair. 

“I am happy, I got you your chance, you’ll get to be-” 

“A real actress.” You spoke dreamily before rushing back into the real world. “Thank you but quick bubbly, wilting or smouldering?” You tried out each personality. 

“Smouldering.” And with that you both stood as the girls jumped down, timed perfectly. 

You held up fake pearls and diamonds as Hank stood there in his underwear, feigning surprise. “ _Cause that's when those louses, go back to their spouses._ ”  
Your friend, and fellow co-worker, Luthor held up a chair for you to sit back on. “ _Diamonds are a,_ ” He, along with various others, supported you as you sung out the last bit, head thrown back. They led you towards your future. “ _Girl’s bessttt friend._ ” You stood and sauntered to him, correcting your smile. “I believe you were expecting me.” 

The man took a minute to rake his eyes up and down your body, mouth slightly agape. You’ve done it, you mentally patted yourself on the back, he was putty in your hands. 

“Yes.” He breathed out, “yes.” 

Turning back to the crowd you smiled, “I’m afraid it’s lady’s choice and here’s the lucky man.” 

He didn’t stand or even wave at the crowd, so you took things into your own hands and pulled him up. With his hand firmly in yours and you made your way to the dance floor.  
He stood awkwardly for a moment before stepping side to side, bobbing to the rhythm. You expertly touched him in the correct places and rubbed against him as much as you could without embarrassing the man. 

“It’s nice that you’d take an interest in our little show.” You spoke in his ear. 

“It sounds very exciting. I’d be delighted to be involved.” He bluffed unbeknownst to you. _American,_ you took note. All the yanks were here it seemed.

“Really?” _Was this actually happening? Would he actually take interest in you?_ You felt numb.

“Assuming you like what I do, of course.” Connor frowned, _what was that again? Poetry!_

“I'm sure I will.” You dipped backwards, in time with the music.

Connor pulled you back up, “Markus, thought we might be able to do it in private.”

“Did he?” _Oh god,_ Markus better not have influenced him in anyway. You dipped again.

“Yes, you know, a private poetry reading.” His eyes locked with yours as you came up again. Of course, _poetry._ You’d heard it be many things but not that. Never that.

“Ohh! Mmm, a poetry reading. Oh, I love a little poetry after a show.” You moaned in his ear. 

If Connor wasn’t wearing his hat during your dance the entire hall would’ve seen how much you were effecting him, his LED was fluctuating between yellow and red. You were just as excited, it was time, you were getting out. _Flying away!_

When the song ended, you told him to meet you in the elephant, after all you weren't finished entertaining the boys. He quickly agreed, swiftly walking back to his seat. “ _Shine bright like a diamond._ ”


	7. Six

As he left your embrace you pinched his ass, leaving him in a worse state than before. Why did he want to actually feel that? And why was he sad, no, _disappointed_ that he couldn’t feel you in his arms just a dull pressure. Connor sat back down and stared at Markus wide-eyed. 

“Shoulda warned him.” North chuckled. 

“Are you okay?” Josh asked, concern evident in his features. 

“I seem to be functioning well, but I do not know.” 

Markus stood and gestured for Connor to follow suit, “Let’s go get some fresh air, we’ll be back before she’s finished.” 

Connor didn’t need to be asked twice. He all but ran out of the club. 

The fresh air did wonders, even for an android. It had started to drizzle, the faint smell of petrichor and the cold hue suddenly grounding Connor, was a relief. He took a moment to just stand there in the breeze, of course he didn't feel the cold but it still soothed him.

“I should’ve warned you,” Markus scratched his neck, “I’m sorry, I knew how intense (Y/N) could be.” 

“It’s not that, that startled me.” Connor admitted, surprising himself. “I-I was disappointed in my lack of touch.” Markus’ brows shot up, “I could feel the embrace but I couldn’t _feel_ it.”

“Do you want to?” Markus tried to tread carefully. “You’re new to this, you told me earlier that you didn’t want to rush things.” 

“I, I don’t know.” That was strange, Connor was confused, stuck between his want and the mission. “I’m okay now, we should probably head back in.” Markus didn’t look convinced but gave a nod, choosing to walk behind Connor. 

The latter braced himself for the music and brash dance hall but instead saw you, mid-air, on your swing. Connor stopped mid route to watch you, he had studied every sonnet and poem, every play or novel yet no words could describe you. 

You could be compared to a summers day as there was a clear fire in your eye, yet you could also be compared a night’s dream as you, like the moon, were enchanting and mysterious. Roses were red, your blush the colour rouge, violets were blue, the spotlight casting a complementary shadow on your skin. They were bewitching body and soul, however he couldn’t help but compare you to an angel than witch. All his research was conflicting and if he was human Connor would claim to have a headache. 

“ _Diamonds are-_ ” a strangled cry escaped your throat and you plummeted to the ground. 

Connor felt a drop in his abdomen, as though there were something wrong but a quick scan proved that he was running at an optimal rate. You however had landed in the arms of a muscular black man, he was the one who had brought you to Connor. 

The ringleader let out a laugh, causing the band to pick up again and the men to cheer. Yet Connor could tell by the strained expression he was faking, the man who’d, thankfully, caught you was also faking as he was too shocked for that to have been planned. Another song began as new exotic dancers made the way to the floor. Something was wrong and Connor hated that it was being quickly glossed over, didn’t anyone care?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry 'bout this being shorter than usual


	8. Seven

Your nose twitched as a familiar scent woke you, you gasped, eyes fluttering. Even without your sight you knew it would be Kara who woke you. She looked like a young woman but had been here longer than you (she was closer to Hank’s age maybe even older), her android body preserved herself beautifully. She was the courtesans’ helper, she’d sew the outfits, tend to the bruises, and make sure the workers weren’t in danger. All in all you were quite fond of her.

“Oh, those silly costumes.” You dismissed. This was the third incident of you fainting but the first public one.

There was a commotion next to you, it took your vision a moment to focus but you recognised the voice of the stage manager. Todd was a druggie who spent most of the night high, how he still had the job baffled you. 

“All right, you girls. Get back out front and make those gents thirsty. Problems?” 

“Nothing that should bother you.” She snarked back, Todd huffed before shoving Traci and returning to the main stage. “Alright dear, let’s get you up.” 

You were about to thank her but started coughing, she efficiently handed you a hanky and you coughed into it. 

Missing the small dot of blood and the worry which warped her features, you smiled weakly, “Kara, he’s here. He’ll invest. I know it.” 

She pushed down her emotions to give you a warm smile. “It’s about time! Quick let’s get you ready.” 

After a splash of water and a shot of tequila you were semi stable. You’d pulled off the puffy number and allowed yourself to breathe. Kara came back with some lace lingerie and a corset. It was the latest fashion trend and anyone looked good in them, but they weren’t the most comfortable things to wear. 

“Give me a second Kara.” You told her pulling on the lingerie, “I need a moment before I put another one on.” 

She allowed it and helped you when you told her you were ready. After the dreaded thing, she helped you into your red dress. You only ever pulled this one out for special occasions. 

As Kara’s steady hands fixed your hair you watched through the mirror, sitting at a vanity, dreaming up different outcomes to this evening. You would do whatever it took to make him want you. There was a knock at the door, you focused on Hank. Kara stepped away, finished.

“You alright?” His face, now free of makeup, exposed how tired and worried he was. 

“Yes, don’t you worry.” You plastered a grin on your face and stood, turning to face him. “Now is this smouldering enough for you?”

“Yeah.” He let out a hollow laugh and gave you a weary smile. “You, uh, you sure worked your magic on him.” 

“It wasn’t that difficult.” You winked and kissed his cheek. “See you soon.” 

“Good luck.” He shook his head, “you won’t need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapt will be longer I promise :)


	9. Eight

You stood, facing the window, waiting for him. You’d waited for him your whole life, ever since you met Hank. He’d found you outside an orphanage, you had been kicked out of your home and had nowhere to go, the sisters didn’t want a teenager. He hadn’t had the easiest upbringing but was a helper at a local club, he took you there in hopes you could bag a job. You did, becoming a cleaner, when one day you were singing as you dusted. Fowler, the original boss, had heard you and suddenly you’re on stage. 

The sound of a door opening made you slowly turn, allowing him to drink you up. His movement halted as his brows rose. You walked up to him, gesturing to the bottle of champagne and plate of grapes. 

“See anything you like?” Your voice dripping with lust.

Connor was afraid he’d reboot. How did you do that with your eyes? _Maybe you were a witch._

He looked over at the platter as you brushed past him, “make yourself comfortable, I’ll do the same.” You slipped behind the shoji divider. Removing the dress in the most alluring way. 

Connor busied himself with scanning the room. There were many trinkets placed around, originating from India and places in Japan, however he saw a record player with multiple LPs surrounding it, each had ‘BOWIE’ printed on. They were the only western item in the elephant, Connor assumed they were your personal belongings. Statues of Maya, Ganesh and the Buddha littered the interior. With chains of petals and twinkling lights. An unused piano wasted in the corner of the room. The colour palate was gold, red and purple, with hints of brown. There weren’t chairs or a sofa, like in his or Markus’ room, just a bed. He could put two and two together, Connor knew this was where men were brought. He didn’t dislike the room but he didn’t like it, well it wasn’t the room that bothered him but what it represented.

You exited, revealing your now almost bare body. Connor knew each item of lingerie you wore and the corset which he knew psychically was bad for you and your organs but made your physique look slender and inviting. You’d wrapped a black lace kimono around your shoulders and battered your lashes. “What do you think? Poetic enough?” 

“Yes, very.” He agreed. 

“You didn’t open the champagne, don’t you want any?” You raised a sculpted brow. Now he was up close he really could see you and he wasn’t disappointed. You were as perfect standing two feet away as you were fifty. 

“No,” he shook his head, pushing away a red error sign, “I would prefer to get it over with.” 

For a split second your face contorted in worry and hurt, but as quickly as it came it vanished. “Okay.” You agreed, climbing seductively onto the bed. “Why don’t you join me?” 

“I’ve been told to do it standing, it helps with confidence.” Connor explained.

“Oh, okay.” You went to stand but he interrupted you. 

“No, you don’t have to, it’s quite long and I'd prefer it if you were comfortable.” You raised both brows at that. Connor couldn’t place that emotion, it was surprise mixed with something else. But he didn’t have time to dwell, he had to tell you what Markus and he had rehearsed. “It's quite modern what I do, and it may feel a little strange at first, but I think if you're open, then you might enjoy it.” Cue the small smile.

“I’m sure I will.” You seemed sceptical but agreed, which was the main goal, a side mission to accomplish the overall one. 

Connor had prepared a few different options to perform, once you understood poetry it was easy, like binary code, and he understood both. However when he looked back at you to find you panting and mewing on the bed, in an attempt to seduce him, his mind once again went blank. 

“The- The sky is-is-” You’d started to moan now. “-with the bluebirds.”

Connor just turned his back on you and closed his eyes. He stayed quiet for a moment. You frowned, did he not find you attractive anymore? He _had_ to find you attractive. 

You stopped moaning and slowly rose, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned his head in your direction before spinning his body to face you. 

“Are you all right?” You kept your hand on his shoulder. 

“I seem to be having a bit of trouble.” Connor told truthfully. 

“Do you want some help?” You’d gone back to being seductive. 

Connor didn’t know how you were going to help him but said; “I would appreciate some, thank you.”

Without further prompting you reached down to palm his crotch. Connor’s eyes widened drastically, that wasn’t what he had meant. As your eyes flickered back up to him, he couldn’t help wanting to actually feel you instead of that dull pressure and seeing your hand there. 

“Let’s make love.” You walked backwards, pulling him towards the bed, before switching sides. When his knees hit the bed you pushed him back. Connor fell, sprawled out, leaving you to straddle him. 

“Make love?” He knew that phrase, it was a euphemism for sexual intercourse. That was not what he was meant to be doing. You’d pushed his jacket a quarter way down his shoulders, knocking his hat on in the scuffle. 

A bright LED shone at you. “That’s new.”


	10. Nine

Connor frowned, what was new? “I usually work with a deviant not for one.” 

It took a moment to register that you had undone his shirt. He could have sex with you but he didn't need that, he needed love. That was it, he was _not_ a deviant and you were _just his mission_. You had your part to play and he had his. It was simple. Connor pushed you off of him as her scrambled to stand.

“It’s a little bit funny.” He announced, ignoring the hurt and confusion you portrayed. “This feeling inside. I don't have much money but boy if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live.” You were watching him as though he were insane and well he was, this wasn’t a poem it was a song. A song that he’d written for you. “If I was a sculptor but then again no, or a man who makes potions in a traveling show. Oh, I know it's not much but it's the best I can do..” His chest was rising hastily, which was strange, it didn't need to but was a motion he'd learned from humans. You had just realised he meant poetry when he had said it, and was getting more and more anxious about that, and went to stand but he sung the next verse and it halted you. “ _My gift is my song and this one's for you._ ” You sucked in a breath. _Was he serenading you?_

“ _And you can tell everybody this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done, I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is while you're in the world._ ” His voice was amazing, it would be (as he had access to any music coaching video available), but still it shocked you. How could the sound of his voice made the room seem brighter and you feel lighter? It wasn’t just his voice though, but it was the meaning of the words, the love and vulnerability of this moment.

“ _I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss. Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross but the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song. It's for people like you that keep it turned on. So excuse me forgetting but these things I do, you see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue. Anyway the thing is what I really mean: yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen._ ” You didn’t know when you’d stood up, but at some point you had, and you’d walked over to him. He was mere inches away from you.

“ _And you can tell everybody this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done, I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is while you're in the world._ ” As he finished you debated with yourself, would you let this charming investor worm his way into your heart, a cold thing you’d had to seal off? He was rich and sweet and he could change your life. You bit your lip as you smiled up at him. 

“I think I’m in love.” You giggled, placing a hand on his cheek, “I can’t believe I’m in love with the investor. It's so cliche.” 

Connor tilted his head to the right showing confusion as you leaned yours up to kiss him, “investor? I am not an investor, I’m a writer.” 

You pulled back dramatically, taking two steps. “What?” 

“Yes, I am a writer.” He continued, LED blinking. “Markus se-”

“Markus?” You shrieked. “No! You're not another one of his oh-so-talented, charming, impoverished protégés?” 

Connor concluded that it matched with the story he’d backed himself into so agreed. “I am.”

“I’m going to kill him!” You ran a hand through your hair marching to the door, “he-he’s gone too far. Where’s my investor?” You pulled it open to reveal Hank talking to a man. “That’s him! Quick hide!” You whisper-shouted. 

“Where should I go?” Connor knew from his initial scan that there weren’t any places to successfully hide.

You frowned, “out the bac-”

“(Y/N)?” Hank opened the door. You pushed the writer to the floor and used the kimono to cover him. “You decent?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for how late this is. School's just started and it's already kicking my ass


	11. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on the chapters will have more swearing and sexual themes. A warning for some.

_“(Y/N)?” Hank opened the door. You pushed the writer to the floor and used the kimono to cover him. “You decent?”_

“Yes,” You said over your shoulder, carefully turning to hide the crouching man. 

“Where were you?” Hank asked, obviously confused, you’d been waiting for this for ever, why jeopardise it?

“I was waiting up here.” You glanced at the other man, he had brown hair like your writer but his eyes were grey, “I thought you didn’t want me.” You dramatically hung your head to the side next to the table the food and champagne was kept on. In doing so you shifted and Connor was able to move from your behind, although it was aesthetically pleasing in comparison to the many porn videos he’d flicked through during his research. Those videos weren’t real love, but was what you said true? Did you love him and if so why?

“Of course he wants you,” Hank gave you an odd look, “Mr Reed, may I introduce you to, the Sparkling Diamond, (Y/N)?” 

“The pleasure will be all mine,” He gave you a slimy grin, “know what I mean?”

“Yes.” You nod. Out of the corner of your eye you can see the writer shuffle. 

“Well, I guess I’ll leave you to it.” Hank spoke up before turning and closing the door behind him, still clearly confused.

You and Mr Reed were left alone, he reached for your wrist, placing your arm over his shoulder. “A kiss on the hand may be quite continental-”

“But diamonds are a gi-” You weren’t able to finish as he wrapped his other hand around your back pulling you to him, capturing your lips. His tongue rushed into your mouth, you had to force yourself not to squirm. The kiss was over quickly, thankfully, and he released you. 

“Why don’t you take off that robe?” He asked stepping around you to reach for the champagne. _Oh God, he was going to see the writer._ You were going to be found out. If you survived this night Markus would pay.

“DON’T…you want to do that?” You distracted him but he shook his head. 

“No, I’ll watch though.” He reached for the bottle again. 

“WHY DON’T you come here and I’ll remove your clothes?” You asked with all the charm of a broomstick. You saw the top of Connor’s hair rise slowly, his forehead, and then doe eyes caught yours. “I’ll make you feel good?” _Well done, very alluring... Idiot._

Reed gave you an annoyed scowl, “I’m going to have a drink. I waited downstairs like a fucking idiot while you were up here.” 

Connor ducked down again as you grasped at straws. “NO. Please! I-It’s a little bit funny.” 

One of his brows raised as Connor’s head popped up again. “What is? The champagne?”

“No, this..” Connor saw the signs to panic on your face prompting him to mouth the words. “..feeling inside… I’m n-not one of th-ose who can easily- hide!” Reed reached behind him to pick up the bottle but knocked a glass over instead. Without missing a beat you threw yourself at his feet, bruising your knees, hugging his legs. “I don’t have much money but if I did,” you ran your hand up his legs to his crotch, Reed tilted his head back as you did giving you the chance to point the other man to the door. “I’d buy a big house where we both could live.” You took a deep breath, getting ready to sing, and slowly stood. “ _I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is while you're in the world._ ” You’d wrapped your arms around his shoulders, scratching his scalp, to watch the other man leave. From this angle you were unaware of the shifting of Reed’s eyes, as though something changed within him.

Connor had successfully made it to the door without a sound, when you heard Reed speak in your ear, “that’s very nice.”

You pulled back to look into his eyes, “it’s from the first draft of a play I’m in. Suddenly with you here I, I understood what those words truly mean.” 

Connor opened the door to reveal an older more rugged brunette, the former quickly shut the door, causing a bang. You pulled the man in your arms back into a tight embrace.   
“Oh yes, don’t you want me?” You moaned in his ear as Connor tried to use a half curtain as camouflage. 

Reed rubbed against you as you pulled him to the bed, wrapping your arms and legs around him like a horny octopus. You gestured to Connor, to hide in the back, behind Reed’s back before capturing his lips with yours. That was the easiest way to distract a man. 

Connor walked over to the back but found himself unwilling to leave. He let his gaze find you again. The investor licked his way up your neck, holding your waist too tightly, making you grimace. Connor knew then that it wasn’t right to leave you with him, he would hurt you. It was in his programming not to allow any human to get hurt and the pressure on your waist would bruise without the corset but accompanied by the corset the pain would be increased by 28%. 

You bulged your eyes at Connor in the ‘why the fuck are you still here’ kind of way before sighing. “Wait. We shouldn’t.” You pushed back, but he didn’t take notice, repeating yourself. “Stop.” Grabbing the sides of his face and forcing him to listen. 

“What, why?” 

“I want to have you on opening night.” You informed him. “It’ll be like what’s happening now, except we’ll be able to fuck until I can’t stand and then you’ll have to watch me struggle through the play, which will turn me on even more.” You moaned. “Oh, that’ll be fun.” You won’t lie to yourself, you were quite proud of how well you analysed him, and that you made up a scenario he couldn’t refuse. Whether or not that was because you’d actually shoved him off you and out the door. 

_Dear GOD._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm sorry but this 'duke' will be an asshole, I don't hate Gavin but here he's going to be a literal demon


	12. Eleven

With your back pressed against the wooden door you let out a huff before standing up straight and marching towards the other man, who had come back into view. 

“How dare you!” You shoved him backwards, his LED flickering, “do you- do you have any idea what that could’ve cost me? If he foun- found you here?” Your voice breath as your vision blurred.

Connor, anticipating the fall, caught you effortlessly. With his hands around your waist he lightly shook you, hoping to bring back consciousness, to no avail. Glancing around the room his eyes landed on the bed. Shuffling towards it, clumsily, your limbs getting in the way he was able to place you on top of it. However he hadn't anticipated to get caught on the bottom of your kimono and he certainly hadn't anticipated landing on top of you. 

The sudden jolt was enough to rouse you back awake. 

The door slammed open to reveal Reed. His eyes zeroed in on the two of you and soon grew livid. 

“It’s a bit funny.” He misquoted the song, “this feeling inside.” Connor didn't realise but his hands clenched at Reed not only using his words to you but misusing them, he twisted them to sound angry. 

You, weakly, looked up to Connor and then back to Reed, before gesturing to the man on top of you, “Beauti-fully spoken, may I int-roduce you to the writer?” 

“The writer?” Reed repeated, picking up his abandoned hat, unhappy at how out of breath you sounded.

“We- were rehearsing.” 

He barked out a laugh, “You think I’m a fucking idiot? You’re practically nude, under another man.”

“Yes, well that’s the scene-” You realised the man on top of you hadn’t moved or tried to help you so you shoved him off, a bit too hard. “We-”

Markus appeared, joggng in, _where the fuck did he come from?_ “how’s the rehearsal?” He skipped to the piano. “You better have kept this in tune.” 

Simon followed, “Shall we take it from the top?”

“Sorry,” Josh patted you on the shoulder, “we got held up.” 

North entered last, “Thanks for saving the bubbly. You really are a diamond.” 

You rolled your eyes, standing, now noticing Connor had stood up too, “well, Gavin when I spoke those words to you, it filled me with inspiration, I called everyone over. It wasn’t too hard, they were literally outside, just had to walk up the stairs. Um, and he playfully jumped on me because that was the last scene we run through.” 

Reed didn’t look entirely convinced. “If this is a rehearsal where’s Anderson?” 

“Hank’ll be over soon, he had a lot of workers to deal with you kn-” 

The door opened to reveal Hank, _lucky break_ , “What the fu-”

“Hank!” You rushed past Reed to your friend. “It’s alright Mr Reed knows all about the emergency rehearsal.” You spoke clearly, giving him a meaningful look. He knowingly returned it.

“I’m sure John’ll appreciate that.” Hank nodded at the group. 

“John left.” North spoke.

You interrupted whoever was making a confused noise, “Cat’s out of the bag, it seems that Mr Reed is a fan our new writer’s work. Look at him! He’s so eager to invest.” 

“Well, you won’t regret it.” Hank smiled. “You can’t blame me for trying to hide-” Connor mouthed his name “-Connor’s talent.” 

“Exactly.” You agreed.

“Why don’t we go down to my office and sort out the paperwork?” Hank could, and did, read you like an open book so when he said this as saw you visibly relax he felt a little proud.

“Wait, what’s the story about?” Reed asked, “if I am going to invest, this play better be good.”


	13. Twelve

_“Wait, what’s the story about?” Reed asked, “if I am going to invest, this play better be good.”_

“It is!” Josh piped up. 

“So what’s it about?” the question was directed to Hank, like he would know.

“Markus, answer the good man.” 

Markus looked at everyone unsure; it would've been humorous if the situation was different.

“It’s about love.” Connor put him out of his misery.

Reed rolled his eyes. “Love? That's fuckin' sappy.” 

“Love overcoming all obstacles.” _That was the basic plot of 64% of plays and musicals._

“It’s set in Switzerland.” Markus tried to pull the attention away from the plot with the setting.

“Exotic.” Hank and you shared a glance. 

“I don’t like th-”

Connor’s eyes landed on Ganesh, “It is actually set in India.” Reed seemed to prefer that. “And there's a courtesan.” Doe eye’s locked onto yours. “The most beautiful courtesan.. in all the world. But..” He trailed off.

“B-But,” Markus continued, “her kingdom's invaded by an evil maharajah! In order to save her kingdom, she has to seduce him. But on the night of the seduction, she mistakes a penniless-- a penni—

“A penniless sitar player.” Simon supplied.

“A penniless sitar player for the evil maharajah, and she falls in love with him. But he had no intention of tricking her.” Connor’s eyes still bore into yours as Markus went on. You couldn’t help but feel like this story was based off the last five minutes and, knowing this rag-tag team, it was. “He was dressed as a maharajah because he's appearing in a play.”

Josh had picked up the sitar and strummed a few times, “I will play the lead.” 

“Okay, but what happens next?” Reed folded his arms across his torso. 

“Well, the penniless sitar player and the courtesan, they have to hide their love from the evil maharajah.” Markus looked to Simon.

The latter added, “the sitar is its own character, it’s magical and can only speak the truth.” 

“So this magical sitar is the one who exposes them?” Reed acted unimpressed. 

“Precisely!” You smiled up at him, dragging your eyes from Connor. 

Reed looked down at you before asking, “Will there be girls?”

“Of course.” You bluffed, “all the girls here have agreed, it’ll be exotic and erotic.” 

“You be dumb with wonderment.” Simon encouraged. 

Reed let out a huff, “I’ve heard half a play. How does it end?” 

“The courtesan and sitarman are pulled apart by an evil plan.” Connor informed. 

“But in the end she hears his song.” You continued, “and their love is just too strong.” 

“The song helps them flee the maharaja but it’s to no avail because he finds them.” North finally spoke up from her perch. “He finds them and realises that the sitar player is a deviant android.” 

“An android?” Reed rolled his eyes. 

“The audience will realise that they’ve been routing for him and it’ll spark emotion, good or bad it doesn’t matter. If they’re talking about this play more people will want to see it for themselves.” 

“More people, more money.” Reed nodded at her. “Okay, sure.”


	14. Thirteen

Sitting back in his room Connor had been tasked with writing the play. It would be simple as he would use common factors of love musicals and tragedies to formulate a new one, yet he didn’t want to start it at the moment. 

Connor knew he had to focus on his mission and not get swept up in this new one, perhaps he should leave, but he didn’t want to. Being here he was exposed to the elements, he was able to catalogue different types of human behaviour. That was the only reason he wanted to stay. _Not because you’d told him you love him. No. Not that. Love didn’t matter to an android._

But maybe it would help the investigation. Yes, maybe using your love would prove to be useful, actually if he had someone who loved him that would be _extremely_ useful. 

All he would have to do is pretend he loved you back, that wouldn’t be difficult, he’d seem every flick and read every romantic novel. He nodded to himself and then headed towards the door. As he took his third step a light flashed in his vision. Turning, he found a mirror and the source of the light was his LED. It was yellow, but why? He was sure of himself. Manipulating you would help him greatly. 

Again it flashed. _So that was the problem._ Connor wasn’t so sure he wanted to manipulate you. Why though? You were just like the rest of them and he had no trouble lying to them. 

Before he could think too far into it Connor abruptly left. He couldn’t give himself the time to wonder, the chance to jeopardise the mission. Connor would keep his act up, even if you got hurt in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the calm before the storm, and by storm I mean song.


	15. Fourteen

You’d been put back into your red dress as you sat in the elephant. It was where you’d bring expensive clients. They all wanted you, not the other girls. 

Sighing you watched the stars, _it was foolish for you to think escape was easy._ The price of freedom is the highest one has to pay and that doe eyed deviant was too good to be true. 

You, bitterly, hummed the tune of ‘one day I’ll fly away’. It was an old song but you loved it. “ _I follow the night can't stand the light, when will I begin to live again?_ ” Half mumbling half singing you opened the door to the balcony. “ _One day I’ll-_ ” 

A man from the ground wolf whistled before cat calling you. Not in the mood to play, you turned to walk up the stairs leading to the top of the elephant. The roof was still in the public eye but it gave you a little privacy. There was a bed with pillows and a canopy with curtains you could hide behind. 

You continues the half singing as you sat defeated, haunted by those brown orbs, “ _One day I’ll fly away, leave all this yesterday. Why live life from dream to dream and dread the day when dreaming ends?_ ”

“You’re not happy.” A voice made you jump up. You spun to see the writ-Connor standing there. “I apologise, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s alright,” You reassured him. 

“I wanted to thank you.” He spoke as he came closer, “for helping me get the job.”

“It’s okay.” _I didn’t have much choice._ “Markus was right, you’re very talented. It’ll be a wonderful show.” Connor smiled sweetly. “I better go, get to bed early, we’ve got some long weeks ahead.” 

“Wait, (Y/N).” He held out a hand, “before, when you thought I was your investor, you said you loved me. I was wondering-”

“If it was all an act?” You had this quite often, men falling for you. “Of course.” But when you said it this time a dull ache could be felt in the pit of your stomach. 

“It appeared real to me.” His brows pulled together. He knew you had told him the truth, your face displayed no signs of guilt, when you declared your love.

“It has to. That’s my job.” 

“I thought you loved me, it’s my mistake.” Connor slowly walked backwards, confusion painted on his face.

“If it makes you feel any better I can’t fall in love.” That didn’t make him feel better, that made him feel sorry for you. But Connor was the same, he couldn’t also fall (or he'd literally be destroyed).

“But a life without love, that’s terrible.” Escaped his lips.

“No, living on the streets is terrible.” 

“No.” You huffed at that. “Love is like oxygen, love is a many-splendored thing. All you need is love.”

“No, no more poetry!” You warned. Please.

“ _All you need is love._ ” That should’ve caught you off guard but you’d expected it.

“You might not but _I’ve_ got to eat.”

“ _All you need is love._ ” 

With crossed arms and a raised brow you shot back, "so, you’re fine if I end up on the street?” 

“ _All you need is lo-ove. _”__

__Oh, fuck it. “ _Love is just a game._ ” _ _

__“ _I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me._ ” He jumped in front of you, singing playfully. _ _

__“ _The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee._ ” You didn’t try to hide your smug grin as you flipped your hair, walking away. You could improvise too. _ _

__“ _Just one night, give me just one night._ ” He appeared in front of you holding on to a pillar with one hand._ _

__“ _There’s no way, ‘cause you can’t pay._ ” You went to walk around the other side of it but he blocked you again._ _

__“ _In the name of love one night in the name of love._ ”_ _

__“You crazy fool, I won’t give into you.” And with that you turned to make your final exit, it was foiled again by the eager android._ _

__“Don’t- _leave me this way. I can’t survive without your sweet love, oh baby, don’t leave me this way._ ”_ _

__“ _You think the world would’ve had enough of silly love songs._ ”_ _

__“ _I look around and I see it isn’t so._ ” _ _

__“ _Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs._ ” He leaned down as you looked up. Connor’s hand brushed against your chin, his eyes flicking between yours and your lips. Before it could continue you turned you back on him taking a few steps to distance yourself._ _

__“What’s wrong with that?” He looked confused, “I’d like to know. _‘Cause here I go again-_ ” Connor ran to the edge of the elephant, standing on an unstable area, raising his arms like bird wings, “ _-love lifts us up where we belong, where eagles fly, on a mountain high._ ” _ _

__You grabbed his hand and pulled him back, too much, his spare hand landed on your waist. LED flashing. “ _love makes us act like we are fools! Through our lives away for_ one _happy day. _”___ _

____He ran his hand up your arm, “ _we could be heroes._ ” You sucked in a breath, “ _just for one day._ ” _ _ _ _

____Leaving his embrace you drifted towards the stairs. “ _you, you will be mean._ ”_ _ _ _

____“No." He shook his head. "I wouldn't.”_ _ _ _

____“ _I, I’ll drink all the time._ ” You descended, hoping an alcoholic would turn him off. This was bad, your resolve was getting weaker by the second._ _ _ _

____“ _We should be lovers!_ ” _ _ _ _

____“ _We can’t do that._ ” Re-entering the elephant room._ _ _ _

____“ _We should be lovers and that’s a fact._ ” You chanced a glance at his face to find a hopeful expression. _FUCK__ _ _ _

____“ _Though nothing will keep us together._ ”_ _ _ _

____“ _We could steal time, just for one day._ ” You joined in the next verse, stepping up mere inches away. His hand moved to hold your waist but you didn’t feel it land, “ _We could be heroes, forever and ever. We could be heroes forever and ever, we could be heroes-”__ _ _ _

_____“ _Just because I will always love you._ ” He finished with a smile, his nose touching yours. LED flickering._ _ _ _ _

_____“How wonderful life is,” you breathed, afraid to ruin the moment, “now you’re in the world.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Connor’s eyes saw the last of your resolve fade away. Biting your lip you looked up at him. “You’re gonna be bad for business.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“I won’t apologise.” And with that his mouth met yours._ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I hope singing/musical Connor isn't a stupid idea but I love this song so I wanted to keep it in
> 
> Also 'doe-eyed-deviant' is on par with something Robbie Rotten would call Sportacus or Joker would Batman


	16. Fifteen

No longer did you sell your body for money, you were going to be an actress, you would sell your voice. Reed had gladly invested and no longer was the Eden Club a nightclub but it was a theatre. _Well, it would be._

But as you sat with the other workers, listening to Hank, all you could think of was your deviant. Connor had swooped in and won you over as if you were in a movie. He had serenaded you twice, which was an odd way to show your affection, no one else did that these days. But you knew deep down he wasn’t like the others, Markus and his group, hell even Kara and Luthor, were angry and, rightly so, wanted freedom but Connor he was sweet and kind. He was gentle. 

The sound of applause reached your ears, you joined in looking around the hall. They were cheering at thanking Hank, who for once in his life looked happy.  
When the cheering had finished you walked up to Hank. The glitter seemed to fade, as he looked at you. 

“You did all of this.” 

“We did.” You wiped your skirt. “With the power of bullshit.” 

“He wants you, you know.” Hank frowned. “I don’t like the idea of that but he wants you.” 

“I’ll play along,” _I have to._

“Wanna tell the name of that android again?” he paused, “the writer.” 

“Connor.” 

“He’s deviant?” 

“I'd assume so. Hank.” What else would he be?

“Well, let’s hope he can do it.” 

“I have faith.” 

-  
Connor had started on the script when someone knocked at his door. He had heard their footsteps and knew it was Markus. 

“Come in.” The door opened, showing Connor his assumption was correct, “Markus, hello.”

“Hey Connor, where were you last night?” The other android sat on the arm of Connors sofa.

“I didn’t attend your party, I apologise.” 

“No, I came down to check on you and you were gone.” Markus’ eyes sparkled. “Did you go and see a certain someone?”

“Yes, I did meet (Y/N).” Markus was as subtle as Connors LED.

“What happened?” 

“I thanked her for the job.” That was the truth. 

“Anything else?” 

Connor’s LED betrayed him, despite his programming, he didn’t want to keep quiet that he’d kissed you. “We may have kissed.”

“I knew she liked you!” Markus chuckled. 

“Yes, although she hid it well, her pupil’s dilated and she had a faint blush.” Connor agreed. "Her heartbeat increased." 

“That wasn’t how.” Markus made a face, “Connor she couldn’t take her eyes off you when we were bullshitting that rich guy. Did you see him kiss her goodnight?” The android shook his head. “He made a joke of kissing her hand but as he was doing that her eyes were glued on you.” 

“That does not mean she’s infatuated.” 

Markus rolled his eyes. “When option A is a wealthy man who wants to give you your wildest dreams and save you from this life, why would you even bother learning what option B is?” 

To that Connor had no words. Was he going to hinder your progress as an actress? You did say he was going to be ‘bad for business’, did you really mean it?

“I’m not saying don’t go for it,” Markus interrupted Connor’s train of thought. “She deserves a nice, simple life with a poet rather than a high maintenance one with someone like him.” 

Connor paused before asking, “you know her well?” 

“Not as well as I’d like, she normally keeps men at a distance.” Markus gave him a cheeky wink. 

-

“Is this wrong?” Connor questioned as he rowed along the river. 

“Elaborate.” Amanda demanded. 

“I am not allowed to endanger a human life. What if pursuing a relationship with her endangers hers?”

“In what way?” 

“She is being handed everything she’s wanted yet she chooses me.” 

“That’s valuable information.” Amanda’s eyes left Connor’s. “She may have to sacrifice one or the other. I wonder what would happen in that scenario.” 

“Amanda, it’s not right to toy with human lives like that.” He’d stopped rowing without realising.

“Connor. Don’t talk back,” She glared. “I could swap you for a replacement, have _you_ destroyed and she wouldn’t know.” She paused for a second. “Maybe she wou-no, you’re memories would be uploaded. She wouldn’t.”

Connor kept quiet as he started rowing again. He didn’t usually argue with Amanda but felt it was now necessary. 

“Human life is fleeting Connor, try as we might we can’t make everyone happy.” 

_But we shouldn’t prevent it._ “Yes, Amanda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I just keep forgetting to upload these - maybe I need to set a deadline or something?
> 
> Also this chapt is weird - bit of a filler which sucks because I forgot to upload it for ages :S


End file.
